


Kissing Booth

by cinnamon_skull



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Kissing, Biting, Fluff, French Kissing, Humor, Kissing Booths, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s soccer team hosts a kissing booth at the Spring Carnival to raise money for charity.  What will he do when he’s unexpectedly forced to work a shift with Levi, team captain and his secret crush?  </p><p>Steamy kisses up ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swoon

Eren sighed, rubbing his lips against the back of his hand to check for blood. “Honestly, I don’t understand why anyone would think it’s acceptable to use so much teeth in a kiss.”

Armin peered up at his mouth in concern. “That did look a bit rough.”

“A bit?” Eren scoffed, sweeping the money Ymir had thrown on the table before yanking him by his collar into a violent kiss. He dropped it into the large glass bowl that sat in the middle of the table, which was already halfway full—and it wasn’t even noon.

“Next up,” he heard Armin call, and shot his friend a grateful look for giving him a moment to recover from Ymir’s fangs.

Eren and Armin were working a kissing booth at Trost University’s annual Spring Carnival. It was tradition for the soccer team to host one every spring, and the players took pride in raising more money than the previous year.

The other students loved the chance to lock lips with the hottest boys on the team, paying what they wanted, and it all benefited a local charity that helped children from low-income families play soccer.

It was a rather small price to pay for such a good cause, all things considered, but Eren had drawn the short straw at the team meeting last week, and he had the somewhat painful honor of working the booth for the entire day.

He heard Armin giggle and turned his attention back to his friend in time to see Krista give him a chaste kiss on the cheek, her eyes a sparkling, crystalline blue.

“Thanks Armin,” she said, smiling when she pulled back. Armin gave her a wave as she moved on.

“Why do you get all the sweet ones?” Eren whined, hunching over to rest his face against his palm on the table.

“You catch more flies with honey,” Armin smirked, nudging Eren playfully when he saw Reiner approaching their table. “Your turn.”

“You’re dead to me,” Eren announced, taking a long sip of water before tuning his attention to the huge wrestler. It was a weirdly hot day for spring, the sun bright and punishing. Eren could feel a thin layer of sweat gathering at the back of his neck, despite the short-sleeved uniform he wore.

“Relax, Jaeger, I don’t want to kiss your ugly mug,” Reiner said, once he got close enough to their table.

“Oh thank god,” Eren breathed, thinking that he didn’t really want to deal with Reiner’s boyfriend, Bert, who was prone to jealous outbursts that usually ended in spilt blood.

Reiner laughed. “Connie wanted me to let you know that he got wrangled into helping Sasha with her booth for Future Chefs of America.”

Armin groaned, glancing down at his watch. “But my shifts over in ten minutes! I told Mikasa that I’d stop by and help her out with her martial arts demo.”

“Don’t worry,” Reiner said, putting his hands up in a calming gesture. “He said he got someone else from the team to cover.”

“Oh, perfect,” Armin said, looking relieved. “Thanks, Reiner.” The larger boy nodded his head in response, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his messages.

“Did he say who it was?” Eren asked, hoping it wasn’t one of the obnoxious freshmen.

“No, sorry,” Reiner answered, flicking his attention back to Armin. “I’m heading back over to rec center, if you wanted company on your way to meet Mikasa.”

“That sounds great.” Armin started to gather his things together. “I actually wanted to talk to you about our physics project.”

“Tell Mika I say hey.” Eren said as he applied some balm to his lips—all this kissing was hard on his skin. Armin nodded, giving him a wave and sympathetic look.

“Good luck, Jaeger,” said Reiner, punching him on the arm. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That’s a short list,” Eren smirked, rubbing his shoulder. Reiner laughed and walked off with Armin, chatting enthusiastically about their project.

Fifteen minutes later, and Eren was close to giving up hope. Connie’s replacement had yet to show, and he was struggling to keep up with the sudden increase in demand for lip service.

A short line had formed, and Eren was forced to deal with the barely contained chaos that was the group of sorority girls that had flooded his booth.

“No one said you could leave a hickey,” Eren grumbled, rubbing the juncture between his neck and his shoulder with one hand, tearing his jersey away from someone’s claws with his other. “You’re damn vampires, the lot of you!”

The girls just giggled and twirled their long hair around their fingers. They were all similarly dressed with puffy mouths and dark eyes, and Eren had trouble telling them apart.

“No biting,” he warned for what felt like the thousandth time. When he’d kissed the last girl, thankfully a chaste kiss on the lips that didn’t last longer than five seconds, he slumped against the table and cradled his head in his hands.

“Sorry I’m late,” said a silky, sultry voice he’d recognize anywhere. _Oh no_ , he thought. _Levi_.

Turning his head slowly to the side, Eren peeked up from his arms to catch Levi pulling the strap of his bag over his head and tucking it under the table. He was wearing the same green and white uniform as Eren, the material clinging to the lean muscles of his chest and stomach, the exposed, ripped muscles in his forearms gleaming in the sunlight.

Levi _fucking_ Ackerman: captain of the soccer team, all-star striker and graduating senior, one year older than Eren. Otherwise known as the bane of Eren’s existence and the wild inferno that consumed his every waking thought until he was burning from the heat of it. Levi, who’d effortlessly carved out a space in the deepest part of him. Levi, who lit up his dreams and his fantasies, like a slow burning candle that wouldn’t ever blow out.

“Um,” Eren responded with his usual wit.

Levi turned his face in his direction, the sunlight highlighting his razor-sharp cheekbones and ink black hair, which he wore parted down the middle paired with an undercut. Silky strands the same shade as the midnight sky fell gently onto his forehead, resting against the pale, luminous splendor of his skin.

His gaze lingered on Eren’s swollen lips before he broke out into a smirk. “Having fun, brat?”

Eren didn’t have a response, so he just stared silently into Levi’s eyes, which were alight with a strange playfulness. He held back from shivering at the nickname Levi liked to scream across the soccer field, even though it sent a powerful thrill through his body.

Standing so close to the older boy, Eren felt the familiar mix of anxiety and excitement that he usually got when he played next to him in games as second forward, trailing closely behind Levi and watching his unmatched skill unfold at every turn.

After a moment, Eren glanced away to stare out at the other booths lining the field, each filled with a flurry of activity as students ate, drank, played games and lounged lazily under the bright sun. Their own booth had a merciful lull, though Eren was sure the masses would return in full force once they got wind that Levi was manning the stand.

“So,” said Levi, giving Eren a sideways look. “Who was the best out of everyone you've kissed?”

“Oh,” responded Eren, the question catching him off guard. He felt his face grow hot under Levi’s intense gaze. He’d just spent the morning kissing dozens of strangers—both girls and boys—and none of them had held an ounce of the heat that even the smallest of Levi’s gestures was capable of sparking within him.

Levi inclined one perfectly arched eyebrow, silently prompting him for a response.

“Well, Petra’s lips were really quite soft.” He scratched the back of his neck absently. “And Marco’s lip ring was definitely fun. Oh, and Annie did this little tongue flick thing that felt pretty nice.” He knew he was rambling.

“So no one got you swooning,” Levi concluded.

“Swooning?” Eren couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice, despite his nervousness around his crush. “You sound like a character from Gone with the Wind.”

Levi gave him a hard, considering look and then stepped a little closer. The sunlight illuminated the thin flecks of blue scattered across the deep grey of his irises. “Don’t tell me you’ve been on this planet for 21 years, and you’ve never felt the exquisite torture of kissing the person you’ve been wanting, _desiring_ , for months, days, hours, for the _first_ time.”

The second the words left Levi’s lips, the air around them thickened and tension spread in the space between their bodies like a wildfire.

Eren swallowed, feeling Levi’s breath ghosting over his face, and he watched his dark eyes dip down to track the movement of his throat. “The slow burn of their lips on yours,” he continued. “The nearly painful urgency to claim and mark, the rough tug of hands on clothes.”

As he spoke each word, Levi was turning his face up, angling his jaw just right, and slowly inching his way closer to the taller boy. “The first time you slide your tongue into the warm heat of their mouth and taste them.”

Eren couldn’t stop his lips from parting at the sensual words, Levi’s voice causing white-hot need to coil low in his gut. One of Levi’s hands had moved to rest lightly at the back of his neck, and the warm pressure made him shiver.

“ _Swoon_ ,” Levi whispered, before his hand gave a sharp tug, and he closed the distance between them.

Levi’s lips brushed over his own, rough and needy, devouring him with the same all-consuming intensity he displayed on the soccer field. It left Eren feeling dizzy and breathless, and unbelievably turned on.

Moving to tangle his fingers in the hair at Eren’s nape, Levi licked his mouth open, thrusting his tongue against the space between his parted lips. He slid his tongue against Eren’s in firm, slow strokes that sent heat shuttering through his body.

All he could think of was Levi, the hard line of his body pressed against him, his scent invading his senses, earthy and masculine, reminding him of grassy fields and rain. He felt adrift and floating, on the verge of frenzy, and he fisted his hands into the smooth fabric of Levi’s uniform in a weak attempt to hold on to the last shred of his sanity. Levi was _sinful_ underneath his lips and hands.

Maybe Levi had been on to something after all with all his talk of swooning. Before Eren could deepen the kiss further, a sharp cry to their left rang out across the field.

“Jaeger! Ackerman!” Shadis’ voice cut across the clearing, crisp and annoyed. “What are you doing?” Hanji was right on his heels, a slow smile forming on her lips.

They jumped apart quickly. Well, Eren jumped apart, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to hide his thoroughly fucked-out appearance. And it was only a kiss! Levi had calmly pulled away, as if they’d been discussing the weather, his features schooled into a blank mask. Only the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the faint tint of pink high on his cheekbones gave any indication of their previous activity.

“Giving the crowd a little taste,” Levi said smoothly, completely unruffled and meeting the gaze of their coach with practiced ease. “Haven’t you ever heard the expression ‘sex sells,’ coach?”

“Yes, I’ve heard that expression,” Shadis hissed. “Contrary to what you think, Ackerman, I wasn’t born yesterday.” Eren didn’t like the knowing look he gave the two boys, and he shrank under their coach’s sharp scrutiny.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Levi mumbled, just loud enough for Shadis to hear. The older man’s shoulders tensed.

“Whatever you two get up to on your own time is none of my business,” said Shadis, grimacing and waving his hands as if to dispel the mental image from his mind. “But this booth is for charity, so stop fooling around.”

Eren thought his face would melt off with how hotly it was burning. “Oh no,” he spluttered. “We don’t, I mean, it’s not like—”

“It’s just a little kissing.” Levi spoke over Eren, not bothering to address Shadis’ comment—or correct it, either. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is a _kissing_ booth.” He jerked a thumb at the sign hanging over their modest booth, which read “Trost Soccer Team Kissing Booth” in plain black letters.

“And hell is just a sauna,” Shadis intoned bitterly.

“Everybody calm down,” quipped Hanji, one of the athletic directors, who had been silently observing the exchange. “Besides, it looks like their little advertisement worked.” Sure enough, their heated kiss had drawn a crowd to form at the front of their booth.

Shadis turned his glare on Hanji. “What?” she asked innocently. “It _is_ for charity.” And with that, Hanji was tugging Shadis along, throwing a wink over her shoulder at Eren and Levi. “Don’t have too much fun, boys!”

“No more freebies!” Shadis growled, before Hanji yanked him to the ticket booth.

When they were gone, Levi gave Eren a knowing smirk before turning his attention to the growing line in front of them.

“Ladies, ladies, ladies,” he said, his silky tone back. “There’s no need for pushing! We aren’t going anywhere.”

He tilted his head back in Eren’s direction. “Right, Eren?”

In that moment, he looked to Eren more like a predator than a captain, and the way he said his name sent shivers down his spine. His lips still tingled from Levi’s hot mouth sliding over his own, and he couldn’t help stare at the other boy’s lips when they formed the shape of his name.

This was going to be a _very, very_ long afternoon.  Exquisite torture, indeed.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea took hold of me during a snowstorm and demanded to be written in one day – so here we are! Next chapter is in Levi’s POV. Also, there may or may not be a companion PWP following the conclusion. Yum. 
> 
> * "And Hell is just a sauna,” is, famously, a quote from 10 Things I Hate About You – which I highly recommend if haven’t seen it. 
> 
> Leave comments and kudos please <3


	2. Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi comes to terms with his feelings for Eren, which involves a little angst and, of course, more kisses!

The afternoon sun beat down on them, making Levi’s uniform cling against him, irritating his already sensitive skin. Levi and Eren had worked their way through the crowd that had formed after their shared kiss, until only a few students remained gathered around the booth.

The sounds of the carnival hummed around them, the bells of the games and the shouts of laughter as students lost themselves in the memories of their youth. In a moment of respite, he thought back to his kiss with Eren, the way the other boy had felt so good pressed up against him.

As soon as their lips had touched, he realized that he had been thinking about kissing Eren since he saw him standing in the booth alone, rubbing his neck and biting his swollen lips. The knowledge surprised him, and he felt almost as if he had discovered a part of himself that had always been there, familiar and warm, floating just beneath his conscious mind.

Even from a distance he’d known it was Eren, from his lazily slouching posture to the tufts of brown hair sticking up haphazardly around his face – a face he had become intimately familiar with in the past three years.

Levi remembered Eren’s grimace of pain when he’d snapped his ankle during a game freshman year. One too many times he’d witnessed firsthand the way Eren’s eyes blazed up before he dove head first into a fistfight during a heated match. It always surprised him how expressive Eren was, the way he didn’t try to hide his feelings.

He hadn’t planned on kissing him, not really. But that didn’t change the fact that he had, and the way that Eren had welcomed him into his warm mouth made him suspect that the other boy felt something of the same.

“Ouch,” he heard Eren cry, and Levi glanced over to see him pull a girl’s arms from around his neck. She gave him a satisfied smile and threw a few bills on the table before sauntering away.

“Why does everyone keep biting me?” he groaned, watching her retreating figure and running a finger over his lips.

Levi slowly dragged his gaze up to study Eren’s well-defined torso, broad shoulders and the tawny skin of his neck. He lingered on Eren’s bee-stung lips before meeting his brilliant green eyes. “You really want me to answer that?”

Eren’s skin darkened and he looked away, and a hand self-consciously rubbed at the back of his neck. A part of Levi liked having the upper hand, but he knew that he was feeling just as confused as Eren—he hadn’t really started to think of the other boy in that way until recently, if he was being honest. The kiss was a spontaneous thing, he’d acted on impulse, but Eren unraveled him in a way no else ever had.

“Next up,” he called out in a bored tone, deciding not to tease Eren further—their friendship seemed to be teetering on the line, after all. “Oh,” he inhaled sharply at the tall figure approaching their booth.

Nile Dok slowly approached, a smirk on his face as his eyes zeroed in on Levi like he was looking through the crosshairs of a scope. He was tall, taller than Eren even, and his hair clung to scalp in greasy clumps.

“Levi,” he said smoothly, laying quite a few bills onto the table. He pointedly ignored Eren, but Levi could feel the other boy’s eyes on his back.

“Dok,” he responded, inclining his head slightly. “Guess I’m not surprised.” Dok had been after him since freshman year, when Levi had drunkenly kissed him one night at a party. He’d still been reeling from the freedom of college, experimenting and exploring his sexuality in a way he hadn’t really wanted to in high school. He’d figured out pretty quickly that Dok was a rather slimy individual, but the other boy took it as a challenge.

Dok didn’t say anything, just reached across the table and pulled Levi into a savage kiss.

“Hhmmp,” Levi said, as he felt Dok’s stubble rub against his chin unpleasantly. Pushing his classmate away when he tried to slip his tongue into his mouth, he tried again. “Hey!”

“What?” Dok said, looking shifty and shrugging his shoulders. “I paid for it, right?”

“You’re a pig, Dok.” Levi wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, feeling his skin crawl from the contact. “This is a charity event not an escort service.”

Dok gave Levi a nasty look, and his eyes reminded Levi of two burning coals. “If this were an escort service, you’d be using your mouth on more than just my lips.” His gaze drifted to Levi’s groin, and he licked his lips.

“Keep fucking dreaming,” Levi bit out, even though his gut was twisting at Dok’s disgusting proposition. “Besides, if that were true there’s no chance in hell you’d be able to afford even a kiss from me.”

Before Dok could respond with another lewd remark, Levi heard Eren clear his throat. “I think it’s time for you to leave,” he said in his usual pleasant voice.

When Levi looked at him, he could see Eren’s face was anything but nice. His posture was stiff and his hands were clenched into fists under his crossed arms. There was a dangerous spark in his eyes and his unsmiling face was in stark contrast to his voice.

Dok sneered, looking like he wanted to argue, but then Eren casually cracked his knuckles, drawing the other boy’s attention to his fists. For all of Eren’s rash decision making skills, he was tough and scrappy, and seldom lost a fistfight on or off the field.

With one more glance in Levi’s direction, Dok swore under his breath and left, shooting Eren a glare over this shoulder.

“Don’t do that,” Levi hissed at Eren, suddenly feeling annoyed.

“Do what?” Eren said, tearing his gaze from the back of Dok’s head. He looked like himself again, gentle and pleasant.

“Protect me,” Levi drawled. “I can take care of myself, and I don’t need some brat like you fighting my battles.”

“Some brat like me?” Eren echoed, and a strange look passed across his eyes. Levi felt his stomach clench, realizing his mistake too late. Dok always put him in a bad mood, and now he was taking his anger out on Eren.

“Look, I just—” but Eren cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Oh no, I get it,” he said, busying himself with organizing the bills sticking out of the jar resting in the center of the table. It was nearly full.

They stood in stony, uncomfortable silence for the next hour, each kissing at least a dozen more students. Levi noticed a visible shift in Eren’s demeanor, and he seemed to launch himself more passionately into even the most chaste of kisses.

When Jean Kirstein sauntered over to their booth, Eren practically leaped over the table in his haste to lock lips with the taller boy.

“Hmpph,” Jean protested weakly, fisting his hands into the front of Eren’s jersey as if it were a lifeline. Eren ignored him and deepened the kiss, wrapping his fingers in Jean’s hair. The kiss was almost aggressive, and Levi thought he saw tongues sliding together between the movements of their lips.

When Jean groaned again, Eren ended the kiss with a final, brutal brush of his lips, catching Levi’s eyes before turning away.

“Coach sent me—I just came to check on the money,” Jean said breathlessly, his hair sticking up at all angles and a blush riding high on his cheeks. “Jesus Christ, Jaeger.”

“Here,” Levi grit out, chucking the overflowing jar at Jean rather violently. Jean seemed too out of it to take offense and emptied half of the jar into a plastic bag.

Out of the corner of his eye, Levi could see Eren smirking, looking a little too pleased with himself. Levi ground his teeth together, trying to ignore the rising jealously burning hotly just underneath his skin.

“Can I help you?” Levi hissed at Jean, who had finished collecting the money and moved to stare at Eren with a dazed look in his eyes. Seeming to notice Levi’s presence for the first time, Jean tensed.

“Sorry Cap,” he laughed nervously. When Levi’s glare intensified, Jean paled and gulped. “I’ll just—I’m gonna—oh, hey, I think I hear Marco calling me.”

Marco was nowhere to be seen, but Levi didn’t argue.

“Bye, Jean,” Eren called out, laughing. “Next!”

Levi kissed five more people, but he didn’t feel anything more than annoyance at the brush of other people’s lips against his own—dry, wet, and everything else in-between. He was slowly realizing that he only wanted one person’s lips on his own. What had he said earlier to Eren?

Exquisite torture, indeed.

“Hello Levi,” he heard a voice call out, and he turned to face the tall blonde standing in front of the table. Levi noticed that Eren was now staring at the two of them with a sharp look on his face.

“Erwin,” Levi grit out. “What the hell are you doing here?” Handsome, preppy Erwin Smith, president of the Student Activities Board and one of Levi’s closest friends. Also very, very, straight.

At his words, Erwin’s smile only grew broader. “I should think that would be obvious,” he said, glancing over at Eren before training his sparkling blue eyes on Levi. “This is a kissing booth, isn’t it?”

“Erwin,” Levi bit out, leveling the taller boy with a glare that would have made anyone else cave on the spot.

“What?” he asked innocently, but Levi knew exactly what he was doing. Erwin had long pestered him about his fondness for the other soccer player, teasing him mercilessly in a way no one else could get away with. He could only guess that Erwin was here to make the other boy jealous.

“Let’s get this over with you fucking pervert,” Levi sighed. At his words, Eren knocked his hip into the table, making the coins sitting at the bottom of the collection jar rattle. Levi raised an eyebrow in his direction, but his attention was drawn back to Erwin at the sound of his laughter.

“Oh no,” he said, glancing at Eren again. “I want the two of you to kiss.”’

“Are you serious?” Levi said in the same moment that Eren said “What?”

“Afraid so.” The taller boy looked at them calmly.

“Erwin,” Levi tried again. “You don’t, I mean, you can’t just ask us to kiss!”

“I’m not asking,” Erwin said reasonably, throwing a few twenties into the jar. “It’s all in the name of charity, right Levi?”

If Levi thought watching Eren lock lips with student after student was agonizing, it was nothing compared to how nervous he felt at the thought of kissing him again.

He glanced at Eren, who was busy staring down at the table with his mouth slightly parted and his brow furrowed. Levi swallowed. If they were going to kiss, he knew that he’d have to be the one to do it. And he knew Eren was angry, hurt and confused, and he had to be the one to make things right.

Eren bit his lip when he noticed Levi inching closer. He briefly wondered if he had any idea how erotic he looked, how that one simple gesture caused desire and need to pool deep in his gut. There wasn’t any hiding it now; he had feelings for the other boy, and maybe he’d had them for longer than he cared to admit.

As Erwin looked on, they slowly inclined their heads together, though Eren’s movements were cautious and more controlled than earlier. Levi moved his hand until he cupped Eren’s jaw in his palm, marveling at the softness of the tawny skin beneath his fingertips. He didn’t want to be so gentle, but he couldn’t help but drag the pad of his thumb across Eren’s bottom lip before closing the distance between them.

If their first kiss was fire, this was a long drink of water after being lost in a desert. Levi felt Eren’s lips tremble beneath his, and he pulled his lower lip into his mouth and sucked. Eren wrapped his arms around his waist, and he was submerged into his clean, woodsy scent and the warmth of his body.

Levi heard the table groan when Eren pushed him against it, and he felt the sharp corner pressing into his lower back, but barely noticed the pain. His skin was burning up, as if Eren had struck a match against his skin like paper.

The kiss was messy and needy, and Eren twisted his fingers into Levi’s hair to tug his face up, so that he could thrust his tongue in to slide against his own. They kissed desperately, and wonderfully, until they were both shivering and breathless.

When they broke apart, Levi tilted his face up to rest his forehead against Eren’s. “It was you,” he whispered softly, breathlessly.

“What?” Eren asked, pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. Eren looked fucked out with heavy lidded eyes and messy hair.

“You were the best person I’ve kissed all day,” Levi said, stroking the side of his face softly.

“Me?” Eren whispered, wrapping one of his hands along Levi’s wrist and holding tight.

He leaned in closer then, moving his hand to cup the back of Eren’s neck gently. “And I don’t want to stop.”

Eren’s eyes were closed, and he had been leaning back into Levi’s touch, but now his eyes flashed opened. The luminous green of his irises shone in the setting sun. “But what about—” but Levi cut him off.

“Fuck charity,” he said, and pulled Eren in for another kiss.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, poor Jean! Hope you guys liked - this was a fun one to write.
> 
> Come play with me on tumblr: http://cinnamonskull.tumblr.com I don't bite :)
> 
> Also let me know what you guys think - do you want a PWP scene about what happens in the storage closest next??


End file.
